


Who’s that kid?

by Hannah2003



Category: Phandom
Genre: BAMF!Phil, Brothers, Illegal tattoos, M/M, Nerd!Dan, Party, Underage Drinking, deaf!dan, emo!phil, pastel!dan, protective, punk!phil, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: Oh another thing!’ Pj yells, prising Chris’ wandering hands off him and pushing him through the door.‘He’s deaf!’*****Just a cute one shot I wrote a few months back and didn’t finish until today!!





	Who’s that kid?

‘Who’s that kid?’ I asked, pointing to the small pastel clad boy sitting on the wall near the entrance, writing In a book.  
‘Dunno’ Chris said, snaking his arm around Pj and leaning his head into his neck.  
‘Stop being a sap..’ Pj muttered, but he was laughing so he clearly loved it.  
‘And the guy in the blue? Oh that’s Dan, he’s in the year below us.’ Pj stated, before going back to playing with Chris.  
‘Dan? How old is he?’ I nudged Pj with my foot to get his attention.  
‘He’s in the year below us, do the math phil’ Pj said back and I rolled my eyes.   
‘So he’s either 15 or 16?’ I muttered under my breath. (Yes in this fic I’m saying Phil is 17, turning 18 in a few weeks) .  
‘Oh no Philip, don’t get any ideas, Dan’s off limits!’ Pj said, slapping his hand against my chest.  
‘What? Why?’ I asked, feeling myself deflate.  
‘He’s got some older brother or something in the school, dunno who he is, but apparently if anyone lays a finger on Dan then they’ll be sorry.’   
‘Oh..’ I sigh. The one cute boy I can see myself with, and they’re off limits. Typical.  
The bell rings, starting us and making us groan. I check my time table. Double chem.  
‘Wanna skip?’ I ask Chris, but he shakes his head.  
‘Got caught skipping last week, can risk it again.’ He says and I groan again. Guess I’m spending a double period under the school bleachers alone again.  
Just as I’m heading towards the playing field, someone barges into me, making me stumble slightly.  
‘Watch where you going ass hat..’ I mutter darkly and look up. I expected it to be one of the ass holes in my year. What I don’t expect is it to be Dan, staring up at me with big brown eyes.  
‘Sorry’ he mutters, but his speech is garbled and mixed. I frown.  
‘Hey no, I’m sorry, I should have watched where I was going. I’m in a bad mood anyway’ I laugh but the kid doesn’t laugh with me, just stares blankly at me. I can’t help but notice his eyes going back wards and forwards to my lips. I smirk. I open my mouth to say something witty, but Dan runs off down the hall. I stand staring after him on the empty play ground.  
‘Oh another thing!’ Pj yells, prising Chris’ wandering hands off him and pushing him through the door.  
‘He’s deaf!’   
——

‘Did you guys see the new maths teacher? She’s got a big ass!’   
I sit down on the grass next to my friends, rolling my eyes as they talk. All they seem to talk about is girls and how big there asses are. I need new friends.  
‘Phil fucked up earlier’ Pj chimes in, sitting down and stealing some of my crisps. I frown.  
‘When?’ I ask, though I know exactly when. It’s been stuck in my head for the past 4 lessons, three of which I skipped.  
‘He spoke to the deaf kid earlier, the one in the year below us’   
‘What’s so bad about that?’ Lewis asked.  
‘Deaf kid Lewis. Deaf. He couldn’t hear a word of what phil said.’ Everyone laughed and I felt dreadful.  
‘He can’t help it’ I defended and everyone turned to laugh at me. I blushed.  
‘Getting defensive are we Philip?’ Chris laughs and I punch him lightly on the shoulder.  
‘Shutup’ I mumble, which only causes there laughter to increase.  
‘Oh my god Phils got a crush!’   
Please ground, just swallow me up.

——

‘Dan’s been bullied’ Pj startles me as he slams his dinner on the table. I look up.  
‘By who?’ I ask, feeling the anger bubble in my chest.  
‘Some kids in his year, apparently a supply didn’t know he was deaf and asked him to read aloud. His speech didn’t make much sense and they’ve been picking on him ever since.’  
How can people be so cruel? He can’t help being deaf. It’s not like he asked to be born like it.  
‘Who?’ I ask, clenching my fists.  
‘Woah calm down, apparently he shut them down. No idea how. But they haven’t said anything to him all day.’   
I lean my head against the table and sigh. How can I feel so defensive over someone I’ve spoken to once? I don’t even know the kid, why do I feel the need to hold him close and never let anyone hurt him?   
‘Phil?’ Louise waves her hand in front of my face and I snap back to reality.  
‘Hm?’   
‘I said there’s a party next week at mikes, you coming?’   
‘What day?’ I ask, fiddling with the badges on my bag, I really can’t be bothered with a party but I know no one else will go if I don’t and they all look excited. I can’t make them stay home just because I’m in a bad mood.  
‘Saturday, but he says we can sleep in the living room if we want’ she says and I sigh, I really don’t feel like sleeping over, but everyone in the group looks at me expectantly, so I nod.  
‘Yeh sounds good. Wanna get changed at mine Louise? PJ?’   
Louise nods and starts tapping on her phone, texting mike I presume.  
‘Can Chris come?’ PJ asks, sliding up to me.  
‘Yeh sure, but can he keep his hands off you for five minutes?’ I joke and PJ laughs.  
‘If you had a boyfriend, you’d be the same’ he laughs and I shrug.  
‘Maybe..’   
God I wish I had a boyfriend. Someone I could cuddle during school. Someone to laugh at all my lame jokes. Someone I could lend my leather jacket to. Someone i could text all day. Someone who I could push against the hood of my car and kiss-  
Yeh, I’ll keep on dreaming.

——  
It’s finally the night of the party and I’m honestly dreading it. Louise practically dressed me as I couldn’t be bothered to. I’m wearing a black t-shirt with rips in, my famous black leather jacket that smells loosely of smoke and fruity shower gel (‘girls’ shower gel is so much better than ‘boys’ what’s that about?) with my green combat boots and plain jeans. My hairs slightly ruffled and Louise pinned me down to do some eyeliner on me. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror, the hint of my illegal tattoo just visible over the neck of my collar. Tonight really isn’t going to be good.  
‘How does my hair look?’ Louise asks and I turn to look at her, nearly doing a double take. I’ve always known Louise was attractive. But Jesus Christ. Her hairs slightly curled at the ends and she re touched her pink ends over he weekend so they’re popping. Her eyes are highlighted by eyeliner, making her eyes seem bluer some how, and she’s got light blusher on. She’s wearing a dark black jumper and black jeans but her shoes. Oh god they’re amazing. Completely rainbow glitter.  
‘Like? Thought I’d show my support for the fellow gays there’ I laugh and she smiles.  
‘Hey phil?’ I hum and she continues.  
‘How’ve you been lately? You haven’t seemed very happy’ she states and I just shrug.  
‘Nothings up, just got a lot on my mind’ she goes to push it but suddenly the bell rings and I’m down the stairs like a spot, flinging it open to reveal a flustered PJ and a slightly rumbled Chris. I notice the hickey collection PJ is sporting on his neck and I look away.  
‘I don’t even wanna know..’ I mumble, moving out the way to let them in. 

——

Once we’re all dressed (which took nearly an hour as Chris couldn’t keep his hands off PJ for two seconds) we head out to my car. It’s an old beaten down thing that I’ve had for years, but I suppose it’s been trusty. None of us are going to take our bikes and we all know full well that not one of us is leaving without being hammered. I drive slowly to the party, hitting almost every spotlight there is and pissing them all off to no end. I laugh quietly to myself.  
When we arrive the party is in full swing, we quickly grab drinks and disperse out, I go outside while Louise stays indoors. I’ve no idea where Chris and PJ go to, probably someone’s room to fuck. A few people talk to me and I even get hit on a few times. But I’m distracted, I keep thinking about the small pastel kid. Dan. He’s too cute for this world. Ever since our incident he’s been avoiding me completely, whenever I come near him in a corridor he either turns to other way or ducks his head and darts off. I honestly feel like such an ass.   
‘What’s up fairy boy!’ I hear someone yell, snapping me out of my day dream. I see two kids from my year, jocks, messing with a small kid wearing tiny white shorts and a pink hoodie. Dan.   
‘Got nothing to say? Oh that’s right, you can’t talk English can you?’ The jocks laugh and I feel anger bubbling up inside of me, I stand up, breaking myself from whatever conversation I was in, and dart towards to jocks. But before I can even open my mouth, Dan speaks.  
‘I may not be able to pronounce words very well, but at least I know it’s speak, not talk. If anything, your the dumb fuck who can’t talk.’ Dan’s speech is slow and slightly slurred, but even the dumbest person could figure out what he was saying.  
‘You little fucking fag-‘ the jock raises his arm and I rush forward to deflect the hit, when someone else beats me to it. Mikes standing in front of Dan, hand gripping onto the jocks wrist and twisting it threateningly. Dan has a slightly smug look on his face.   
‘Don’t fucking touch him’ Mike snares and I’m confused on why he’s so protective of this kid. It’s not like my group are bullies or anything, but we don’t normally stick up for people who aren’t in our friend group.   
‘Your sticking up for the twink now? The fucks wrong with you?’ The jock says and suddenly Mikes twisting the jocks arm and a horrible snapping sound goes through the air. Everyone gasps. A crowd had gathered now, including Louise and Chris and PJ. The jock swears and tears roll down his cheeks, his friend helps him straighten up and the jock glares at him and Dan before running off, his friend following closely behind. Everyone watched in wonder as Dan suddenly throws his arms round Mike and hugs him tightly.  
‘You okay?’ Mike asks, hugging Dan back. Oh my god are they dating?   
Dan nods and pulls back slightly, he makes eye contact with me and I smile slightly.   
‘Go to your room, I’ll get rid of everyone’ Mike says and Dan nods, before vanishing into the crowd. Mike turns around, murder in his eyes and makes ‘shooing’ motions with his hands.  
‘Unless your staying the night, you can get the fuck out. Take the booze with you.’ He says before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of Dan. Everyone stands still for a minute, not sure on what just happened and what to do. But Louise helps them out.  
‘You heard him, take the booze and go’ she says, before turning to me, Chris and PJ.  
‘C’mon, get everyone out and clean up abit, I’ll get the blankets and pillows into the living room.’

****  
We get to work, and by the time Mike comes back downstairs, the whole place is pretty clean, and Louise has made the living room pretty comfy with pillows and blankets and popcorn all over the floor. Mike nods at her.  
‘Thanks Lou’ He says and she blushes, I catch her eye and smirk, but she just turns away.  
‘So..’ Chris starts, but then he stops clearly unsure on how to continue.   
‘Is Dan okay?’ I hear myself ask and Mike looks at me oddly for a minute before clearing his throat.   
‘Yeh.. he’s okay. Currently buried under his 50 blankets and watching some anime, stuffing his face with his secret stash.’ He chuckles slightly before his face become serious again.  
‘I guess I owe you an explanation then..’ he says and Louise pats his arm timidly.   
‘You don’t owe us anything’ she says softly but Mike shakes his head.  
‘No, it’s cool. Dan’s alright with people knowing.’ He takes a deep breath before scanning over the room. He sighs.  
‘Dan’s my brother, he’s 2 years younger than me. He was really ill as a baby and no one thought he’d survive but Danny did, but he’s suffered ever since.’ Mike leans forward and rubbed his forehead before continuing.  
‘He got meningitis really young and it damaged his hearing a lot. He was left with virtually no hearing at all until he turned 6, and then he lost all his hearing altogether. It hit him hard. He has hearing aids, but they make his ears ache and even then, he still struggles to understand people slightly. He’s had speech therapy since he was 7 but he was so damaged by the meningitis that it’s took ages for him to learn properly, and even now he struggles. He went to a deaf school for most of his life, and that’s why I’ve never brought it up before, because there was no point. But a few months ago his school got damaged and had to be shut for refurbishing so mom decided to send him to our school. Dan didn’t want to. But mom stood firm about her choice and told him I’d look after him if anyone gave him hassle and I’ve tried, but people are dicks. I can’t always be there. And it doesn’t help that he’s got a pretty sharp tongue, I can’t count on my fingers the amount of times he’s come home with a black eye because of an ‘ altercation’ on his way home. I just.. want him to be treated like a Normal guy for once, and no one seems to get that he IS normal, he doesn’t deserve any of the shit he goes through. He’s smart, so much smarter than me, and he’s so much more confident than I’ll ever be. I mean for fuck sake he comes to a main stream school in with a disability AND he wears pastel clothes. He’s got balls.’ He stops to breathe and look at everyone.  
‘I don’t want you guys to treat him any different. He’s a good guy.’  
‘Of course we wouldn’t treat him any differently Mike, he seems like a cool guy, and brave. And besides Phil has like, a huge crush on him.’ Louise says, grinning at me. Everyone turns to look at me and I blush and hide my face.  
‘Really Phil? Crushing on my little brother are we?’ Mike asks, laughing and I shrug.  
‘He’s cute..’ I mutter and Mike laughs.   
‘What’s funny?’ A timid voice says from the doorway, and my heart skips a beat. Dan’s standing in the doorway, with messy curly hair and a long black top on, that comes down to his milky thighs. He crosses his feet in an anxious manner.  
‘Nothing lil bro.. what you doing up anyway? Didn’t I leave you with a hundred blankets and snacks?’ Mike says and Dan rolls his eyes.   
‘Finished the snacks didn’t I? Now where’s the marshmallows? I’m starving’ dan answers back, moving into the room more. His eyes skim round the room and land on Me, before he looks away and I could swear I see a faint blush on his cheeks.   
‘Greedy shit..’ Mike mutters and Dan grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it towards him before running towards the kitchen.  
‘You little-‘ Mike stands up and runs after him. I look at Louise and see her smiling after Mike, and I guess my face is the same after Dan. We hear them running around for a minute before a beautiful sound fills my ears. Dan laughing. It’s loud and melodic, so beautiful and it matches him perfectly. Mike stones into the room with Dan over his shoulder and chucks him on a mound of pillows. Dan shrieks as he lands, slightly muffled by the pillows. His head pops up and I’ve never seen something so beautiful. The darling has dimples for Christ sake. Could this kid be anymore adorable?

****  
Dan ends up staying with us, even joining in on conversations when he can. He gets along with everyone pretty much. He talks style with Louise and jokes around with Chris, he talks about anime with PJ, he even engages me in them. Eventually I see him rubbing his head and yawing a lot, before he disappears into the bathroom for a bit. When he comes out, he signs something to Mike. Mike nods and signs something back before announcing to everyone that Dan’s going to bed, he’s meeting some friends in the morning and doesn’t want to be up all night. Everyone says goodnight and I figure he has pretty good lip reading skills as he smiles and nods at everyone. Then he disappears up the stairs.  
‘Well guys.. looks like Danny might like you all’ Mike says and I can’t help but notice how much wider his smile is. He’s really happy for his brother.   
‘I like him’ Louise states and everyone chimes in with agreement. As the conversation slowly drifts into something else, Mike leans towards me.  
‘Oh and Phil?’ He whispers.  
‘Looks like Danny might have a slightly crush on you too’   
I’ve never blushed so much in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has been a long time coming!! So I’m going on holiday next week and won’t be able to update but I will be writing whenever I can!! I hope your holidays are all going well!!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!  
> If you have any prompts then please comment them and i’ll Try my best!!
> 
> \- Hannah


End file.
